Wolves of Hetalia
by Ivory Greenfeild
Summary: What if the characters of Hetalia were wolves? This story tells you what happens! The wolves may do humanish things like have McDonalds and stuff, just because I had to have that in there... A US X Fem!UK story!
1. Descriptions

**(Not required to read, just descriptions since the characters are wolves instead of humans. Basically, I tried to make the wolves look as close to their human forms as possible. Also, I changed the gender of a few wolves. Not all characters are used, but may be mentioned.)**

America - Huge short-furred dusty blond wolf with an ahoge sticking up that represents Nantucket. Bright blue eyes. Has brown fur on shoulders and back, and a tan underbelly. Has a white number 50 on his shoulder. Wears glasses that represent Texas. Brother of Canada. Former brother of England.

England - Small, slender she-wolf with messy, short blond fur and lime green eyes. Has thick eyebrows. Former sister of America, and former mother figure to Canada.

Canada - Wavy-furred she-wolf with two-toned fur : Light blond on top, darker blond at the end of her long fur. Violet eyes that sometimes appear dark blue. Curly ahoge coming from the top of her head. Tan underbelly. Wears glasses, like her brother America. Has a pet polar bear named Kumajirou.

France - Long-furred blond wolf with blue eyes. At times, his eyes appear violet. Brown paws. He tends to carry a rose around. Has proposed to England on numerous occasions.

Russia - Tall, long-furred beige she-wolf with violet eyes. Brown front paws. Tan back and shoulders. Wears a pink scarf. Round, almost puppy like face. Has bangs in the front of her face. Heart sometimes falls out of chest. Dating China. Sister of Ukraine and Belarus.

China - Dark brown she-wolf with long fur around his head that he wears in a ponytail. Has amberish brown eyes. Has a scar on his back from a fight with Japan when they were younger. Dating Russia.

Italy - Short-furred brown she-wolf with brown eyes. A curl out of the left side of her head that is an er... "special" zone. Black paws. She is Romano's sister. Constantly hangs out with Germany. Tends to have a white flag or pasta.

Germany - Tall, muscular wolf with sleek blond fur and peircing blue eyes. He is Prussia's brother. Constantly saving Italy from trouble.

Japan - Short, slim wolf with black hair and dark brown eyes. White belly, with gold front paws.

Spain - Curly brown-furred wolf with green eyes. Has khaki-colored patches. He typically has tomatoes around him, and always smells like them.

Liechtenstein - Small blonde she-wolf with green eyes. She wears a blue ribbon on her right ear. She is Switzerland's little sister.

Switzerland - Blond wolf with dark mint-green eyes. Brown hind paws and legs. White cross shaped scar over his left shoulder. Liechtenstein's older brother.

Belarus - Tall platinum blonde wolf with dark blue eyes. He has black paws and legs. He stalks his older sister Russia, and is also the brother of Ukraine.

Estonia - Narrow-faced dark blond wolf. Green eyes. He wears square glasses. Part of the Baltic Trio.

Latvia - Tiny wolf with short, curly blond fur. He has violet eyes that sometimes appear dark blue. Part of the Baltic Trio.

Lithuania - Brown-furred wolf with green eyes. Has deep scars covering his back. Part of the Baltic Trio.

Ukraine - Blond she-wolf with blue eyes. White chest. The older sister of Russia and Belarus.

Finland - Blond wolf with violet eyes that appear blue at times. Strong, but has a cute face. Shortest of the Nordics.

Sweden - Light blond wolf with greenish-blue eyes. Black paws. Wears glasses. He's the tallest of the Nordics.

Poland - Blonde wolf with green eyes. Tan paws. Acts very feminine.

Greece - Huge, muscular brown wolf with green eyes. White belly. Hangs out with cats.

Romano - Dark brown wolf with green eyes. Has a long, wild curl on the right side of his head. Khaki-colored belly. Italy's brother.

Sealand - Blond wolf pup with blue eyes and thick eyebrows like England's. White belly and paws. England's little brother.

Ancient Rome - Dark brown wolf with dark brown eyes. He has two curls out of the sides of his head. Grandfather of Italy and Romano.

Prussia - Silvery white wolf with red eyes. Albino. Has a pet bird named Gilbird. Germany's older brother.


	2. Nightmares & Arguements

**England's POV**

_"America! I'm back!" I called as I walked into the den I shared with my little brother, on the occasions I was in the colonies. I looked around for the little puppy now, and was stunned when a full grown wolf bolted up to me._

_"England, you're back! I missed you, sis!" he howled, nuzzling me. I jumped back, staring up at the wolf._

_"A-America!?" I hissed. America grinned._

_"Yeah, who else would run up to you like me and call you sis?" the wolf asked. I stared up at him, stunned that my little brother America had grown so much in the short time I was gone..._

_..._

_"Jerk England! Come see! I'm a country now!" a voice called. I looked up to see a full grown blond wolf with a white belly and paws, blue eyes, and thick eyebrows._

_"S-Sealand!?" I hissed. Sealand grinned and his voice sounded almost exactly like America's._

_"Yeah, who else would run up to you and call you jerk England?" he asked. His voice seemed to echo and the world around me began to fall apart._

_I was suddenly alone, in a dark and cold place._

* * *

I jerked away, breathing hard. "Just a dream...It was just a dream..." I whispered to myself. Except, it WASN'T a dream. Not the America part at least. America was an adult and a country now, rather than my colony.

I walked silently out of my private den into the main den. It was empty, of course, since I lived alone. I slowly walked out of the den and looked around. I needed to eat soon, I was starving.

"England, dude!" America's familiar voice called. I turned to see him in the entrance of my den, grinning like the idiot he is. I sighed.

"What are you doing here, America?" I asked, annoyed already by his presence. America grinned and padded into my den, without permission of course. America wagged his tail.

"Wanna hunt together!? I'm starvin', man!" he howled. I growled and rolled my eyes.

"Do I look like a man to you?" I demanded in annoyance.

"...Would it offend you if I said yes as a joke?" America asked, his voice sounding innocent.

"Yes."

"Then, nope! You totally look like a girl, dude...ette."

"Dude...ette?"

"For girl dudes!"

"You bloody git." I mumbled, shaking my head and walking past him to exit the den. America quickly caught up with me as I began to walk through the city of London. Wolves were everywhere, doing their jobs, begging, or playing with their pups. An almost peaceful day in the city. If only the annoying wanker beside me would leave.

* * *

"...McDonalds! Do you even have a McDonalds here, England?" America asked. I looked up at him and blinked. I had zoned out a little while ago, and now I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What about McDonalds?" I asked, my voice sounding a little dazed. America didn't seem to notice. Then again, what can you expect from that country?

"I said, do you have a McDonalds!?" America half-yelled. I growled, flattening my ears against my head to try and muffle the sound.

"You didn't need to yell! I just wasn't paying attention!" I snapped. America grinned, a big stupid grin.

"Don't hate on me! I just talk loud!" America teased. Then he smirked. "Besides, I am your fault!"

"D-Did you just say that you were my fault?" I asked, confused. America nodded, with that big stupid grin on his face.

"According to some random comedian who's name I don't remember-"

"Oh yes, America. Comedians are so wise and know everything!" I muttered sarcastically. America shushed me.

"The comedian said that I was your fault! And if you think about it, I-" America began.

"America, you should not think. For you, I believe it would be a dangerous activity."

"Shut up, England! I'm trying to tell you something really important!"

"How is what you heard from a comedian even remotely important?" I demanded. America pouted, looking really upset. So I sighed and nodded for him to continued, which lead to his big stupid grin again.

"Anyway, if you think about it, I am your fault since you brought me up! So when you say I'm annoying and...and...I forgot the other word..."

"Obnoxious?"

"Yeah, that one! When you say I'm that, then you have no one to blame but yourself!" he howled, looking proud of himself. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. America can blame me for whatever he wants.

"At least I'm not over 16 trillion dollars in debt!" I snapped. America flinched, then snapped his mouth shut. He was obviously not happy that I brought up the debt thing, but it's really not my problem.

"Shut up, man! I'll deal with it!"

"You know some of that money is owed to me, right? So I believe that I have the right to discuss it with you. Unless you want to leave, that-" I began. America was bolting off before I could even finish my sentance. I shook my head.

Americans.


	3. Jerks & Bad Memories

**Note - I'm not used to writing in a boy's POV, so I don't know how this will turn out! XD**

* * *

**America's POV**

I stomped down the path, annoyed. Who does England think she is bringing up my debt!? Sure, it IS a little high... And I do owe money to England... And China... And a few other countries, but that doesn't mean England can bring it up and talk about it just because I was making a joke she didn't think was funny!

I slowly came to a stop and sighed. Who was I kidding? My economy is screwed. I'm screwed. China's pretty pissed at me, I owe him the most money... Well, I think I do... I can't even remember anymore.

"Hey America! What are you doing in England!?" a puppy's voice called. I looked up to see Sealand running toward me. I smiled at him.

"Hangin' out with England." I answered quickly, before remembering she wasn't with me. Sealand looked around.

"Where is that jerk?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Somewhere behind me... We kind of got in a fight..." I admitted. Sealand nodded.

"'Cause she's such a jerk?" he asked.

"Yeah, a big jerk." I agreed quickly. I didn't want to explain my relationship with England to Sealand, he wouldn't understand... Nobody would really understand. I mean, who falls in love with their big sister, and then goes and rebels against her?

Yeah, I was probably the worst little brother EVER.

When I was about 12, I got a huge crush on England. After that, I ended up falling in love with her... And, well, England and I shared a bed back in those days, so I wasn't doing so well with crushing my feelings. Finally, I realized I needed to destroy our brother sister realationship if I wanted to have any chance with England. But after the Revolutionary War, she ended up hating me. So, pretty much I ruined my chances by trying to save them.

So, FUCK. MY. LIFE.

* * *

Sealand followed me around for the rest of the day. I didn't know why, but he seemed like he wanted to ask me something. I think the only reason he didn't was because I kept up a conversation the whole time.

Finally, though, it was almost night time. The sun was setting under the ocean. I sighed, missing England for some reason.

"Hey, America?" Sealand asked. I looked down at him, smiling.

"Yeah? What's up?" I asked. Sealand looked at me.

"How did you break free of England? England won't tell me stuff about it. She just gets really mad when I bring it up." Sealand growled. I stared at him in surprise, then sighed. Of course he'll ask that, he wants to be his own country.

"Well...It wasn't easy. And I doubt you could break free the same way I did..." I admitted, looking at the little pup. Sealand stared back up at me with determined eyes. He obviously wouldn't just give up.

"Well I wanna know! Tell me, America! Tell me!" Sealand hissed. I sighed in annoyance.

"Look Sealand, those are painful memories for me. I lost hundreds of people in those wars... And I lost my brother sister relationship with England. I'm not happy about it." I growled, trying to end the subject. Sealand growled and shook his head.

"Just tell me! I want to be a country, but that jerk England won't let me be one! And she forgot about me!" he snarled.

"Well there's a difference right there. She forgot about you, but she was really possessive over keeping me as a little brother! So just ask her, but don't ask me! I don't like the memories any more than she does, and I don't have to tell you since I'm not your brother!" I snapped.

This wasn't like me, I don't usually get mad this easily. But this is a touchy subject, so...

Yeah.

"You're as big of a jerk as she is, America!" Sealand hissed. I narrowed my eyes.

"If I'm such a jerk, why don't you just go away?" I asked. Sealand jumped to his feet.

"Fine!" he hissed, turning and stomping away. I shook my head as I watched the pup go.

Who does he think he is, trying to order me around?


	4. Short & Sweet

**England's POV**

I sighed as I entered my den after a long and failed hunting trip. I was quite surprised to see America was there, laying quietly against the wall at the back of the den. He was obviously sleeping, with his quiet breathing and stillness that was only interrupted by his side rising and falling as he breathed. I walked silently over and looked at him. Idiot, he still had his glasses on. I carefully pulled them off, making sure my sharp teeth didn't crush them. I set them down gently, far enough away so nobody would step on them.

"E-England..." America muttered. I looked at him, surprised.

"Ameri-" I began. I quickly shut up when I realized he was just talking in his sleep. Wow, so he dreamed about me? No, I'll be those are nightmares... He's made it clear how he doesn't want even a friendly relationship with me... And I still miss my sweet, gentle baby brother. I watched him silently and slowly he turned into the tiny little brown puppy I had known and loved, and he called me Engwand...

"England." America mumbled again. I looked at him silently, my fantasy shattering. I laid down beside him silently, feeling a bit sleepy myself. I laid my head down on top of his neck and closed my eyes.

"Sleep well, you bloody American idiot."

* * *

**Note : Just wanted to make a cute little, sweet England chapter. Next chapter will be extra long to make up for it, I promise.**


	5. Dreams & The Past

**America's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling something warm laying beside me. I looked over to see England, curled up and pressed against me. I stared down at her, wide-eyed. Is she really sleeping beside me? She never does that, not even when we have World Meetings and have to sleep in the same den. She usually sleeps as far away from as possible.

I smiled and laid my head back down. She does care... Even if she tries to pretend she doesn't. I looked around the blurry den. What happened to my...? I saw my glasses laying a little bit away, and pulled them over. I pushed them back onto my face and smiled as the room became normal instead of a blurry mess.

I'm near-sighted, which is why I could see England. I can't see anything more than a few inches in front of my face. I smirked, looking back at my former sister. She is really close to me, or else I wouldn't be able to see her.

"M-Merica..." England mumbled. I looked down at the sleeping she-wolf, who snuggled closer to me. Dude, did she just say my- "America..." she interupted my thoughts, saying my name again. I grinned. She is so adorable! And her accent is cute.

"What are you dreaming about?" I asked quietly, not even realizing I'd said it aloud until I heard my own voice. England snuggled closer again, not even minding my voice.

"S-Stop... Stay with me... My sweet colony..." she whimpered, her voice suddenly changing. I frowned. Oh... That's what she was dreaming about... Why does it have to be the Revolution? I dream about it sometimes too, but my dreams are something I could have done different... Her's sounds like... Like...

* * *

**No POV**

_"S-Stop... Stay with me... My sweet little colony..." England whimpered. America looked at her, his expression cold. England stared back at her precious baby brother, her eyes begging and hurt. "America..." she whispered again. America looked away quickly, knowing that the look on her face would hurt him more._

_Inside, America was dying. He knew this would hurt England, but he also knew he had to do it. He loved her, more than a brother should love his big sister. He couldn't stay her brother anymore, or she would never be able to return his feelings. He knew what had to be done. He had to go through with his crazy plan of a Revolution against Great Britain. It was the only thing he could do._

_England watched as her brother walked out of the den. After all she'd done for him, this was how he repaid her? She cared about him... What was his problem? Why couldn't he just stay with her, and be her sweet baby brother still? Why did he have to be his own country? She would do ANYTHING to keep him..._

_"America!" she called again. America looked back at her quietly. She looked into his eyes... And realized she had no choice. He was a stubborn as she, a quality she used to be proud of. Now... Now it was just going to hurt her. He was going to leave her, or die trying._

_Still, she had to try. "America, please... Don't do this. I'll do anything, America! I-I'll visit you more. I could... I could... I can do better! I can change, and I'll try to be the best big sister the world has ever seen!" England whined. It's so strange... Begging... She had never done this before, and it was weird to be begging her sweet little brother who would usually do anything to please someone else, just trying to make everybody happy._

_America looked away. "I'm sorry, England. Really, I am. But this is how it has to be. I can't be your little colonial brother forever." he muttered. England bounded over to him, standing in front of him. She thought she knew what was going on._

_"I'll let you be a country, America. Then we could still be brother and sister, I would help you out, give you more land, and then we could rule the world together. Think about it, the British American Empire! Wouldn't that be fun?!" she whimpered. She would truely do all of what she had just promised. As long as America was still her baby brother..._

_"No, England. I don't want that. I want to be free, I wanna be my own country. I don't want to be your brother anymore."_

* * *

**England's POV**

I jumped awake, gasping for breath. America... He didn't want to be my brother anymore... He already wasn't my brother. I sighed and looked down quietly.

"England?" America asked quietly. I looked over at America, who was watching me with a worried expression. I sighed and smiled weakly at him.

"I'm alright, America. Just go back to sleep." I replied, hearing my own voice's broken tone. I was feeling hurt from the memories of him leaving me, deciding he wanted to be independent. What hurt the most, was not knowing. Why did he decide to become a country? I wasn't that bad of a big sister, was I? If I was, it wasn't my fault. I never had a real big sister, or a big brother. My so called 'brothers' were very cruel, and obviously hated me.

"-eaming about?" America's voice asked. I looked at the larger country.

"Hmm?" I asked, snapping out of my trance.

"What were you dreaming about?" America asked patiently. I sighed and looked away.

"It's none of your business, git." I muttered, not wanting to talk about it. America sighed quietly and pressed closer to me.

"Fine, we don't have to talk about it, I guess..." he muttered, sounding a bit disappointed. I looked at him, a bit surprised that he actually seemed like he wanted to talk about it. He always wanted to talk about stupid, insignificant things that would be forgotten within a few days. He certainly never wanted to talk to me about my feelings. I decided we could talk... Just this one time.

"The past. I dreamed of the past." I admitted. America stared at me for a moment, then nodded.

"I figured. You sounded pretty freaked out." he mumbled. I nodded and looked away.

"It was when you told me you didn't want to be my brother anymore... When you decided to begin the Revolution against me." I added quietly. America looked away.

"F-figured that too..." he admitted. I looked away, biting my lip.

"Yeah... Well, maybe we should both get to bed... I uh, I guess I'll get to my room." I muttered, standing up silently. America watched me quietly.

"You don't have too... It's actually kind of nice to sleep beside each other again... Like the old days." America muttered. I laughed, having been thinking the same day. It was like the old days, back when America was a colony and slept beside me after he had a nightmare, or was too scared to sleep on his own. I sighed.

"M-maybe we can share my den... Just for tonight... It's kind of drafty in here." I mumbled. America smiled softly.

"Yeah... I'd like that, England. I really would."

**Note : This is nearly twice the length of a usual chapter... I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Note 2 : Feel free to write a review! XD**


	6. Hunting & Fighting

**America's POV**

I woke up the next morning curled around England. I looked at her, feeling this weird shy feeling suddenly when she snuggled closer to me. What should I do? I need advice from France, I don't know how to act around England! I mean, I know I love her and she kinda has this love hate thing going on with me, but I don't know what to do to take the hate part out! Damn it.

I swallowed nervously, feeling her breathing against my neck. I peeked down to see her muzzle pressed against my neck. This is so weird for her, she's usually not like this... I mean, sure... She IS sleeping but... But that's not the point, dude!

The point IS, she's being all lovey-dovey and being really close to me, and I have NO idea how to react... This would be so much easier if she would have just accepted my help when she was a damsel in distress during World War II! If she had acted the way they do in movies, she would be my she-wolf by now... Why hadn't she just made it simple like that?

It's offical, women are WAY too complicated.

"A-America?" England asked. I looked down to see the sleepy she-wolf staring up at me. I grinned at her.

"'Sup, England? How're you doin'?" I asked. England yawned, pulling herself to a stand.

"Very well, thank you. How about you?" she asked sleepily, still to tired to come up with a mean remark. I grinned at her.

"Awesome, dude. Wanna go hunting? I'm starving, bro!" I howled. England rolled her eyes, looking slightly more awake. Uh-oh, here comes the bitchy she-wolf I'm used to.

"Do I look like a brother to you? Besides, you cut the ties of siblinghood when you became a country, America." she replied. I cocked my head, a little confused.

"Is siblinghood a word?" I asked. England rolled her eyes.

"Of course siblinghood is a word! I don't use fake words, unlike SOME of the people in this room." she snapped. Wow, looks like somebody's grouchy. I smirked at her.

"Did you wake up in the wrong side of America?" I asked sweetly. England growled at me, but I could see the hint of a blush under her fur.

"N-no! Of course not! Shut up, you git!" she snapped. I smirked at her and her adorable embarrassed expression. She glared at the ground. "I let you sleep beside me like you did when you were a pup one time, an you act like this! You should be more...Greatful! You shouldn't be teasing me with it!" England hissed. I laughed. She was so adorable when she was mad!

"Aw, but England! It's too cute when you get all embarrassed and mad!" I insisted. England seemed to blush even more.

"Shut up, git!" she whined, now hiding her face under her paws. I laughed and laid my paw on her back. "Aw, it's okay England! I still love ya!" I teased. England swatted weakly at me, then hid back under her paws and ignored me. I grinned down at the adorable she-wolf.

"C'mon, England! I'm hungry!" I laughed, walking out of her den. I made my way quickly out of the main den and streached. I could smell rain in the air, so I could tell the rain would be here soon. I looked back to see England stomping after me, very obviously still annoyed. I snickered. "Are you going to come fail at hunting?" I asked, knowing how terrible of a hunter she was.

"Shut up, America! I can hunt perfectly!" England snarled. I laughed.

"Sure you can, England, sure you can!" I howled. England huffed.

"Don't sound so sarcastic! I can hunt just as well as any other wolves, or you wouldn't be here! You would have starved as a colony if I was as bad of a hunter as you claim I am!" she snapped. I smirked.

"Well, you can hunt England. Fat old squirrels who are all chewy and gross is the only thing you can catch!" I laughed. England growled and jumped on me. She dug her paws into my throat.

"You take that back, you fat obnoxious git!" she snarled. I laughed even as she choked me, just because she was so adorable. I carefully pushed her paws away from my throat, despite her struggling to continue strangling me.

"Calm down, Iggy! I was just teasin' ya!" I laughed, quickly flipping it so that I was on top of her. She struggled under me for a moment, then stopped with a huff.

"Stupid American..." she mumbled. I laughed quietly at her. She glared at me. "Besides, my name is Alice! It's not Iggy! My name doesn't even sound like 'Iggy!'" she added. I snickered, loving how she hated my nickname for her.

"Aw, c'mon Iggy... You know you like that name!" I laughed. England shook her head, looking away from me.

"I do not! Now get off of me, America." she snapped. I grinned and sat on top of her, making sure not to put my full weight on her. Not that I'm fat! I'm just... Way bigger than England... She's a really little country... "America! Get the bloody hell off of me, you git!" she snarled. I grinned at her.

"Nah, you're really soft! I like sitting on you!" I replied. England struggled under me, growling quietly in annoyance. I grinned down at her. She was so adorable!

* * *

**England's POV**

I walked silently beside America as we made our way silently through the forest. I was comfortable with the silence, but someone just LOVES to listen to himself talk. "So, England, what'cha wanna catch?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure, America. I just know that I want something to eat. Maybe a bird or something..." I suggested. America thought for only a moment.

"Nah, that's too small." he dismissed.

"You asked-" I began.

"Do you guys have deer here? That's big enough to feed us, and it sounds good!" America howled. I looked up at his big grin and wagging tail, and sighed. Fine America, have it your way. That's what you seem to be used to anyway.

"Yes, we have deer in the UK. We can get that then..." I muttered, still a little annoyed at America for asking what I wanted if he was just going to choose our meal for us anyway. America grinned and bounded off.

"Awesome! C'mon!" he laughed, already quite a bit ahead of me. I quickly followed the larger country.

* * *

**America's POV**

England followed me silently as we came up on a herd of deer. Well, they aren't white-tailed like I'm used to but hey, deer is deer! England looked at me. "Do you even know how to catch deer?" she asked, sounding unsure despite her attempts to look confident. She very obviously had never caught a deer before, and didn't have the slightest clue on HOW to. I grinned at her.

"Don't worry, all you have to do is follow my lead!" I laughed. England nodded, but didn't look so happy about it. I grinned at her. "Aw, don't look so worried Iggy! This is going to be the most awesome thing ever!" I insisted. England sighed, shaking her head.

"If you say so, America..." she mumbled, walking past me. I grinned as I nudged her toward a good place.

"You wait here, England. I'll howl for you when I'm ready!" I howled. England shook her head, sighing.

"Yes, yes, let's just get this over with!" she snapped.

"You're so cute when you're angry!" I laughed, licking her ear. England growled at me in annoyance.

"How dare you lick me! I am not your mate or your sister or anything, you can't just-just do that to me!" she snarled, her claws digging into the ground. I grinned teasingly at her.

"Bring it on, babe! I'm not scared of a little British wolfie named Iggy!" I laughed. England growled and pounced at me, but I quickly leaped out of the way. "It'll take more than that to get the hero off his paws!" I teased. England shook her head, glaring at me.

"That is it! I am through with you, America! I will not put up with you anymore, I am tired of being your babysitter!" she snapped, turning away from me. "Now, go back to America! We don't need any hellions like yourself here!" she added before stalking away from me.

I watched her go silently, feeling bad. I shouldn't have been so...Teasing and stuff. I know England's not very good at taking jokes like that, and now I went and made her mad at me. Then again, when is she NOT mad at me? Whatever...She's mad at me again, and I need to find a way to make her forgive me.

* * *

**Siblinghood - The state of being a sibling. Yes, I actually looked the word up. X3**

**Now, reveiw or I shall get Russia on you! He knows where you are. 0.0**


End file.
